Meu Pai Herói
by Mache-chin
Summary: Continuação de "Tal Pai, Tal Filho" Em pleno Dia Dos Pais, Natsu e os demais papais da guilda estão aborrecidos por não terem a companhia dos filhos, que saíram em missão dias atrás. Resta a eles conversarem entre si e com suas esposas, e aí todos relembram de momentos engraçados de suas vidas.


**1: Fairy Tail não me pertence.**

**2: Esta é uma fanfic atrasada do Dia Dos Pais, então parabéns atrasado também.**

**3: Esta fic é a continuação de "Tal Pai, Tal Filho".**

**4: Aqui vocês terão a chance de conhecerem um casal de novos filhos do Natsu e da Lucy e mais um casal de Gajeel e Levy.**

**Oneshot**

**Mamãe Poderosa**

_Natsu e Lucy - Layla = 18 anos, Igneel = 16 anos, Natsuki = 13 anos, Nalu = 12 anos e Lucina = 6 anos._

_Layla se parece com Lucy, com as características físicas do pai, e Igneel com Natsu, mas de físico semelhante à mãe. Layla é muito vaidosa e Igneel determinado em vencer os amigos em disputas e brigas que armam o tempo todo. Natsuki possui a cor dos cabelos do pai e é dos seus irmãos a mais carente. Nalu é loiro dos cabelos curtos, desgrenhados como os da caçula Lucina, que são de um laranja-claro extenso até os ombros, mas ela tem olhos grandes, embora da cor de castanha-clara igual os dele. Seus gênios são como o do pai, tanto assim os dentes afiados._

_Gray e Juvia - Julieta = 20 anos, Gregory = 16 anos e Ur = 13 anos._

_Julieta tem os cabelos de Juvia e os olhos de Gray. Gregory é uma cópia fiel do pai, a não ser pela mania de tirar a roupa, enquanto que Ur possui o rosto e a cor dos olhos da mãe e todo o resto é do pai. Enquanto Julieta é tímida e Gregory encrenqueiro, Ur é mais animada._

_Erza e Jellal – Emiko e Jiro (gêmeos) = 19 anos e Jun = 14 anos._

_Os gêmeos são como Jellal por fora, sendo que Jiro tem cabelos de cor mais escura e não possui a mesma tatuagem herdada pela irmã, mas Emiko contém o espírito de sua mãe, mas Emiko possui o espírito da mãe. Jun é a encarnação de Erza como menino em físico e fome. Os garotos são tímidos e preferem brincar juntos por terem os mesmos gostos, mas ficam animados perto dos amigos e veem na irmã uma heroína. Emiko age como protetora de todos._

_Levy e Gajeel - Metalicana = 18 anos, Lindsay e Gale = 15 anos e Nely = 7 anos._

_Metalicana não se nega que é filho de Gajeel. Ele fica empolgado com quase tudo e ama arranjar briga com os garotos, não importando quem seja. Também usa alguns parafusos no rosto. Lindsay só tem os olhos do pai. A não ser na frente de Igneel, ela é uma garota agitada. Adora livros e quebra-cabeças. Gale é parecidíssimo com Levy, embora tenha uma língua afiada. Já Nely, a caçula, puxou a cor preta de cabelo. Ela adora ficar perto dos pais, sempre impedindo que briguem quando estão aborrecidos._

_Laxus e Mirajane - Mina = 21 anos, Miki = 17 anos, Layka = 14 anos e Raiden = 13 anos._

_Mina é idêntica à Mira quando era mais nova, mas tem os olhos do pai, assim como as duas irmãs seguintes. Ela e Emiko discutem constantemente, porém, banca a madura perto dos irmãos e dos primos. Miki é gentil e uma ótima conselheira de casais. Dentro do seu grupo, ela sabe quais os casais que se dão bem. Layka é preocupada com aparência por ser menos atraente que suas irmãs. Ela tem os cabelos do pai e os olhos da mãe, assim como Raiden, o filho caçula e um adorador da família e da Fairy Tail. Ele adora se gabar e gosta de escolher as missões do pai._

_Evergreen e Elfman - Hiroíto = 21 anos, Shinichiro = 20 anos, Yasuzo = 19 anos._

_Os irmãos têm um misto do pai e da mãe na aparência, todos com os cabelos do Elfman, um porte físico não muito exagerado como o dele, e os olhos de Evergreen. Além de vaidosos e atraentes, eles possuem muita confiança em si mesmos. Hiroíto é bem orgulhoso e o mais forte. Shinichiro adora se exibir para as garotas, enquanto Yasuzo gosta de pregar peças._

_..._

_- Que Dia Dos Pais é esse onde os próprios filhos não estão em casa?_

_- Sinto muito querido, mas as crianças saíram em missão três dias atrás e não retornaram._

_- Layla mal me dirigiu a palavra antes de sair e Igneel parecia estar escondendo segredinhos. Por acaso Gregory e Metalicana foram junto?_

_- Sim. As crianças se reuniram em um grupo e só devem ter restado na guilda Gale e Nely, isso se Mira tiver deixado Raiden ir com os outros, o que eu acho difícil. Ele é o filhote caçula._

_- Mas Lucy, não vale comemorar o Dia Dos Pais sem as crianças aqui!_

_- Meu amor... – a loira se debruça amavelmente contra as costas do marido e o abraça – Eu não gosto de te ver assim triste. Por que não sai desse sofá e nós vamos sair com Nalu e Lucina?_

_- É mesmo! Ainda me faltam dois dos cinco filhos. Pelo menos eles não vão me abandonar e correr para a porta até chegarem à adolescência. – a maga estelar revira os olhos rindo – Cadê eles?_

_- Talvez estejam no quarto. Quer que eu vá chamar?_

_- Basta gritar e eles descem correndo. – o Salamandra vira o pescoço para observá-la._

_- Prefere gastar a garganta as pernas, seu preguiçoso?_

_- Tem mais um motivo para não levantar daqui agora._

_- E qual é? – ele sorri maliciosamente e recosta a coluna para trás._

_- Você anda muito ousada Lucy. Antigamente, não ficaria esfregando seus peitos em mim._

_- Seu idiota! – ela finge aborrecimento e o estapeia na cabeça – Eu vou chamar as crianças._

_- Não precisa não, já disse! Escuta só... Nalu, Lucina, papai quer falar com vocês! – nada de resposta – Nalu, Lucina? – apenas silêncio enquanto eles se entreolham, então Natsu se levanta e chega perto da escada para os quartos dos filhos – NALU, LUCINA! VENHAM AQUI!_

_- QUE FOI PAI? – o garotinho grita de volta – É IMPORTANTE?_

_- NÃO MUITO, ISSO SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVER SE ESQUECIDO DO DIA DE HOJE!_

_- Domingo? – o Salamandra começa a bater um dos pés, típico sinal de impaciência desde o primeiro dia como pai além da carranca natural._

_- SE VOCÊS NÃO DESCEREM AQUI AGORA, EU VOU AÍ BUSCAR OS DOIS! – o som de passos apressados atravessando o pequeno corredor e se dirigindo ao andar debaixo surge, fazendo o dragão sorrir satisfeito, e o primeiro rostinho que aparece é o da sua pequena prodígio._

_- Papai! – Lucina pula no Dragon Slayer e ele ri enquanto a balança, despertando risos em Lucy – Não te vi hoje papai. Onde você tava?_

_- Você que tava escondida debaixo dos lençóis, danadinha! – ela ri com as cócegas e então os olhos cansados de seu filho mais novo brotam na sua frente – Estava dormindo até agora?_

_- Você não pode dizer nada pai. Tá sempre caindo de cabeça no chão porque a mãe vai puxar a colcha pra você levantar, sempre às nove da manhã! – a loira ri e o dragão faz um bico._

_- Não é sempre. – ele põe a pequenina no chão e anda até o filho – Não vai me abraçar?_

_- Tá carente? A mãe não te abraçou o suficiente hoje?_

_- É isso que eu ganho por te conceber, moleque ingrato?_

_- O que é "conceber"? – a menininha pergunta e os pais se entreolham envergonhados._

_- Significa que a mamãe é a única com permissão para esquentar o bumbum do seu irmão se ele fizer besteira, porque fui eu quem deu vida a ele. – Lucy sorri do jeito que faz sempre quando é certa sua vitória em discursões matrimoniais, cerca de 90% dos casos._

_- Eu ajudei, lembra? – a loira revira os olhos novamente e pega a filha nos braços._

_- Vamos parar com essa discursão?! Nalu, não custa nada brincar com seu pai. Aproveite a disposição dele, porque mais tarde se quiser treinar seus novos golpes não vai poder._

_- Tá bom. – ele dá de ombros e a sua mãe vai para a cozinha._

_- Vamos fazer biscoitos para o papai? – Lucina concorda com a cabeça e acena ao pai._

_- Até mais tarde papai. Nalu, não maltrata o papai só porque ele tá velho!_

_- Desconfio que essa menina passe muito tempo com seus _**queridos**_ tios._

_- Sabe que Gray e Gajeel gostam de você, só fazem isso para te provocar. – ela sussurra de volta – Vamos coelhinha, rumo aos pedacinhos de chocolate!_

_- Eba! – a pequenina ergue os braços – Tchau papai! Eu te amo!_

_- Também te amo princesinha. – o Salamandra se vira – Vamos, minha cria? Rumo a terras distantes para um intenso treino, faça chuva ou faça sol, enfrentando criaturas perigosas sem ver o outro lado do horizonte até nossos corpos não suportarem mais!_

_- É só o outro lado do jardim, pai. E olhe só, eu gosto de praticar golpes com o senhor, mas o cão do vizinho é uma fera louca, e se ele me atacar de novo eu vou pedir para a mamãe mandar o Taurus fazer cachorro-quente daquele bicho! Além disso, se chover eu vou entrar._

_- Mas é tão legal correr na chuva. – o mais velho segue o garoto para fora da casa._

_- O que você andou comendo, pai? Foram aqueles bolinhos? Eu disse que tavam estragados!_

_- Vai dizer isso pra sua mãe que ela vai começar um monólogo sobre "desperdício alimentar" e todas aquelas baboseiras. A propósito, você não vai sair com a Nely hoje?_

_- Quê? – o menino se vira bruscamente, quase caindo – Quem te contou?_

_- Informação confidencial. – Natsu sorri maleficamente._

_- Foi a Luci. – ele constata envergonhado – Fofoqueira._

_- Ela é minha agente secreta. Pra onde você vai levar a menina?_

_- Nós só vamos ao cinema do outro lado da esquina, filme com censura livre._

_- E o que Levy e Gajeel disseram sobre isso? Sua mãe já sabe?_

_- Ela foi a primeira pessoa pra quem eu contei, e sim, os tios sabem disso. Tia Levy deixou._

_- O que quer dizer que o Gajeel protestou. – os dois suspiram – Então, que tal me socar?_

_- Eu vou te golpear no estômago mais rápido dessa vez. – eles riem e começam o treino._

_{Mais tarde na guilda}_

_- Que Dia Dos Pais é esse onde os próprios filhos não estão em casa?_

_- Foi a mesma coisa que eu disse hoje de manhã. – Natsu concorda com Gray._

_- As crianças precisam aprender a fazer missões solo. Além disso, eles foram juntos._

_- Nós sabemos Jellal, mas eu não estou preocupado com a missão e sim com os filhos desses dois cabeçudos dando em cima das minhas meninas!_

_- Não me chame de cabeçudo, cérebro de parafuso! – o mago do gelo bate o punho na mesa._

_- E a Nely ficou em casa Gajeel, assim como Gale, Raiden, Nalu e Lucina._

_- Ficou em casa uma vírgula, porque seu filho a levou para passear e até agora estão por aí!_

_- Eles saíram não tem nem meia hora Gajeel. – Jellal ri._

_- Eles estão em um encontro e encontro é coisa de homem._

_- Você diz isso porque nunca teve uma filha. Eu tenho duas, por isso minhas olheiras estão crescendo cada vez que o alarme de encontro soa._

_- Não seja tão dramático Gray. As suas filhas estão crescidinhas e uma hora a gente precisa soltar, não tem jeito. Shinichiro é um rapaz responsável, então eu deixei que namorasse a Emiko._

_- Achei que o fato dele se exibir para todas as garotas te amedrontasse por ela._

_- É, mas... – o pai modelo pigarreia com o olhar de banda de Elfman – Ele gosta mesmo dela. E outra coisa Natsu, Layla já é maior de idade. Logo ela estará casando._

_- Eu sei e não vou impedir. Ela pode sair de casa daqui a... Uns dez anos, quem sabe._

_- Todos os meus filhos são muito capazes de sustentar suas esposas._

_- Ninguém tá duvidando disso Elfman, principalmente sobre o Hiroíto. Se a minha menina vai casar com alguém, prefiro que seja ele o meu genro a um estranho de outra guilda, até mesmo se fosse conhecido. E a Julieta não tem muita iniciativa pra fazer as coisas, então me sinto melhor quando eles saem para fazer missões juntos, embora dessa vez todo mundo tenha ido junto._

_- Eles não foram pra mesma missão, a Lucy me disse que só pegaram o mesmo trem. E entre a Natsuki e a Layla, a mais velha é quem me dá maior preocupação. Ela parece comigo só por fora, o resto é todo da mãe. A Layla passa tanto pó na cara que eu não sei como ainda não confundiram a garota com um fantasma! – os demais riem – Mas ela sabe se defender e é inteligente, então não precisaria ser sustentada por marido. – Elfman entorta o nariz – Não que o Yasuzo seja incapaz!_

_- Resta saber se o fresquinho do Dragneel Junior dá conta da minha pequena prodígio._

_- Não comece Gajeel! O Igneel não é "fresquinho"! Você via o Metalicana apanhando dele quando eram crianças, isso se não tava batendo no Gregory!_

_- Por acaso acabou de chamar o meu filho de frouxo? – os outros pais se levantam._

_- Era sempre o Igneel quem ganhava as brigas. Vocês tem inveja porque ele anda por aí com o Shinichiro e chama a atenção das garotas. – o dragão de fogo cruza os braços, sorrindo de forma orgulhosa – Além disso, ele só começou a namorar a Lindsay faz um ano._

_- É de agora que a gente precisa ficar observando._

_- Nisso eu concordo com o Gajeel. – os dois voltam a sentar – Por isso permiti que Ur fosse para uma missão com o Metalicana, como a Juvia me incentivou, mas só depois dela aceitar levar os irmãos junto e colocar na bolsa um spray de gelo que eu mesmo fiz._

_- E o Met por acaso parece um maníaco pervertido como você?_

_- Eu não sou maníaco. – na pausa todos o olham esperando negar o "pervertido" – E minha preocupação não é que o Met vá ataca-la pretendendo alguma coisa, porque ele não parece esperto o bastante para entender como nascem os bebês, mas é dele descobrir como atiçar sua testosterona._

_- Saiba você, Barbie, que meu filho é muito inteligente sim!_

_- Então ele puxou a mãe também, porque você não é um poço de sabedoria._

_- Ora seu...! – antes do Dragon Slayer do ferro pular sobre o mago do gelo, Jellal interfere._

_- Ei vocês dois, parem com isso! – ele os força a sentarem de novo – É dia dos pais. Nós não devíamos ficar procurando briga e sim comemorar uns com os outros o nosso dia._

_- Tem razão. Somos todos reprodutores de alto escalão!_

_- É. É mais ou menos isso que o Elfman falou. – o homem da cicatriz cora e ri – Ao invés de brigar pra saber quem tem os melhores filhos, podíamos debater sobre outra coisa._

_- Que tal falar sobre os cabelos brancos que tão começando a aparecer na cabeça do Gray?_

_- Que cabelos brancos, tá viajando? – ele põe a mão na cabeça._

_- Nem vem que isso aí não é neve. O que até me lembra de uma coisa: dá pra parar de fazer nevar? Magnólia parece um iglu quando você e sua esposa resolvem botar pra quebrar!_

_- Oh cueca queimada, eu acho melhor você não falar de mim, ou vou mandar as meninas te chamarem de vovô Natsu daqui pra frente! Além disso, a neve não é minha culpa, é causada pelas nossas magias combinadas. Você tem inveja da sua combinação com a da Lucy não darem nisso._

_- Não preciso ter inveja, porque quando Lucy e eu mandamos ver, o que é quase toda noite..._

_- Pode me poupar dos detalhes, por favor. – Gajeel ergue a mão._

_- Que seja... A nossa magia junta faz fogos de artifício. Supera essa!_

_- Estão finalmente se dando bem? É um milagre!_

_- Ah, querida. – Jellal sorri quando Erza se aproxima com as amigas da mesa._

_- Do que estavam falando? – ela se curva para receber um beijo na bochecha do marido._

_- Nada que você precise saber. – Gajeel dá de ombros e ri da vergonha de Natsu e Gray._

_- Nós acabamos de receber uma carta das crianças. Lindsay escreveu._

_- E o que diz? – o dragão do ferro dá espaço para Levy sentar ao seu lado e ela então abre o envelope, desdobrando a folha e lendo em voz alta._

_- "Estamos nos divertindo muito. Todo mundo se encontrou na frente da estação, como nós combinamos antes de nos separarmos três dias atrás para caminhos diferentes, e estaremos aí pela tarde de hoje.". Isso foi enviado ontem, como consta a data, então ela estava pensando no tempo e na distância que a carta demoraria pra chegar quando escreveu o conteúdo._

_- É a minha menina. – Gajeel sorri orgulhoso e as garotas riem._

_- Graças a Deus correu tudo bem. Viu Natsu? – Lucy se acomoda em seu colo – Todos vão estar de volta ainda hoje, então nós vamos poder comemorar o Dia Dos Pais._

_- É, mas eu queria ter acordado com um "bom dia papai", recebido café na cama e um beijo de cada um deles, mesmo se os garotos não quisessem dar. – os demais riem._

_- Mas ainda dá tempo de receber os beijos e abraços, além dos presentes._

_- Tarde demais amor, eu já descobri onde você guardou os presentes e sei que você comprou._

_- Ah Jellal, não me diga que andou revirando o armário da garagem!_

_- Não foi você mesma que me pediu pra arrumar a garagem, mulher?_

_- Droga, tem razão! Vou pensar em um esconderijo melhor da próxima vez. – todos riem._

_- Mas receber presentes que a gente compra é normal por enquanto. – Evergreen explica – As crianças estão aprendendo a dividir o ganho das missões agora._

_- E é normal não terem guardado um pouco do dinheiro para o presente do próprio pai?_

_- Não seja dramático Natsu. Eles têm outras coisas com que gastar o pagamento._

_- Ah é. Lucy, quando a Layla chegar, me lembre de falar logo com ela sobre aquele absurdo de produtos pra cabelo no banheiro. Não sei por que usar dois condicionadores todo dia!_

_- Mas a Layla tem o próprio banheiro dela justamente por isso._

_- Acontece que sempre quando vai comprar alguma coisa nova ela te recomenda. Daí aquela bagunça do banheiro dela vai toda pro nosso, porque você tem que comprar os mesmos bregueços ao invés de simplesmente pedir emprestado para a sua filha._

_- Pra começo de conversa, cada produto de cabelo tem um efeito diferente._

_- Eu sei, já ouvi isso. Não sei por que os fabricantes não juntam tudo num frasco só._

_- E segundo – a maga estelar prossegue azunhando o pescoço dele -, se nós usarmos juntas o creme termina mais rápido e vamos precisar comprar de novo mais vezes._

_- Isso até me lembra, Levy, será que não dá pra maneirar na compra de livros lá em casa? A nossa sala parece uma biblioteca, isso sem contar nos quartos das crianças!_

_- Mas Lindsay, Gale e Nely não se incomodam com isso. Só você e Met reclamam._

_- Isso porque os outros três puxaram a você. Já estou pensando em dar cabo de alguns deles._

_- Espero que esteja falando dos livros e não das crianças, e mesmo que esteja não adiantará._

_- Por que você não baixa tudo pela internet, como qualquer pessoa moderna?_

_- Não transmite a mesma sensação. Nada se compara ao cheiro e a textura de um livro novo!_

_- Gostaria que a grana entrasse com essa mesma animação lá em casa. Quem sabe se tivesse uma racionalização de livros eu não precisasse fazer tantas missões._

_- "Racionalização"? Ah, andou usando o dicionário formal que eu te dei? – ele cora._

_- Dei uma folheada. – o dragão admite coçando o nariz e ela ri._

_- Pessoal, eu quero todo mundo reunido aqui, ao redor do palco! – Laxus chama todos pelo microfone enquanto Mira se aproxima dele segurando a mão de Raiden e Lucy e Levy tiram seus filhos da roda onde brincavam – Hoje é Dia Dos Pais, de todos os dias do ano o mais importante de todos. – sua esposa pigarreia com um olhar feio – Bom... Depois do Dia Das Mães. – os demais riem – Pelo menos, é um dia especial para nós, pais, o que é metade da guilda já há uns 21 anos se tratando de mim e do Elfman. – ele ergue os braços, orgulhoso._

_- Vai jogar na nossa cara que suas filhas nasceram antes das nossas?_

_- Natsu, eu tenho um filho, o Hiroíto. – o mago Take Over corrige._

_- Não vamos entrar nessa questão... Mas eu ganhei a aposta de quem seria pai antes._

_- E eu ganhei a de quem teria mais filhos! – o Dragneel gargalha e a loira ao lado suspira._

_- Então eu ajudei o papai a vencer a aposta? – Lucina pergunta sorridente no colo da mãe._

_- Por que vocês não tiveram mais filhos, pai? Passou vergonha agora._

_- Gale! – Levy e Gajeel repreendem constrangidos e o público gargalha._

_- Ah, pelo amor de Deus vocês! – Mirajane passa na frente de Laxus e toma seu lugar – O dia de hoje não é para vocês se vangloriarem como os machos dominantes, coisas que nós sabemos, como suas esposas, que não são. Só deixamos pensarem o contrário. – as mulheres concordam e os homens fazem cara feia – Falando sério Laxus, por favor._

_- Tudo bem, desculpe querida. – ele reassume sua posição e pigarreia constrangido – Ser pai, de todas as traduções possíveis, é mais do que gerar uma vida. Especialmente porque quem sofre é a esposa, mesmo a gente precisando acordar de madrugada para satisfazer as vontades delas, né?! – desta vez todos concordam – Enfim... Quando um homem se transforma em pai, acho que posso dizer que é quando ele se torna um homem completo. Elfman concorda?_

_- Com certeza! – ele levanta o punho direito e todos riem novamente._

_- Na verdade, nós ficamos mais fortes tendo alguém especial para proteger. Essa sensação se passou pela primeira vez quando nós fizemos da Fairy Tail a nossa família, depois conhecendo as mulheres da nossa vida e agora como pais. Alguns dos presentes aqui já sentem essa força desde o nascimento da guilda, certo?! – os membros mais velhos gritam em acordo – Pois então, o motivo de estarmos aqui hoje é para comemorar entre si e com a nossa família essa emoção, quando hoje a gente vê o quanto o tempo passou e o nível da nossa evolução desde que nós tínhamos a idade das crianças. Infelizmente, elas saíram em missões e ainda não voltaram, mas..._

_- Estamos de volta pai. – uma voz feminina faz todos virarem as cabeças e sorrirem ao ver o grupo de sangue novo reunido na porta – E feliz Dia Dos Pais para todos._

_Logo a multidão se espalha e começa a comemorar. As crianças, já não tão crianças, vieram cheias de presentes que elas mesmas compraram para os pais e os "tios". Duas horas mais tarde, as filhas e filhos mais velhos do grupo principal da guilda sobem no palco. Julieta atrai a atenção de todos dando batidinhas no microfone e sorri quando o público a encara._

_- Nós ouvimos o comecinho do discurso do tio Laxus. Não queremos corrigir nada, mas dar um pequeno acréscimo. A Layla e a Emiko vão falar também, mas antes eu quero dizer uma coisa. É muito bom nós termos nascido cercados de uma família maravilhosa, não só a Fairy Tail em si. A gente se reuniu aqui hoje para homenagear homens maravilhosos, que não são apenas pais, mas também nossos guias, parceiros e amigos. Eu digo por todos que nascemos com muita sorte. – em lágrimas, ela se afasta entre os aplausos para dar lugar a Emiko._

_- Aproveitando o discurso comovente da Julie, eu quero ressaltar uma lembrança. A Fairy Tail não foi sempre a maior e melhor guilda de todos os tempos. Com a ajuda do vovô Makarov – o velhinho sorri aos prantos, sentado no bar ao lado de Mavis – e com esforço de todos, superamos os desafios que vieram e nos tornarmos reconhecidos em Fiore. Grande parte dessa glória se deve aos nossos pais e mães e nós esperamos um dia sermos tão bons quanto vocês são hoje._

_De novo soam aplausos e então Layla se aproxima ao lado de uma gatinha branca com olhos negros e orelhas azuis de tom rosado por dentro. A garota usa roupas parecidas com as do pai nos primeiros anos, mas tem faixas brancas servindo de top para seus seios e ao invés de uma calça as pernas são expostas pelo short curto. Fora isso, até a marca da guilda está no mesmo lugar. Já sua parceira, a gata voadora Cherry, tem um laço rosa na orelha esquerda e a marca atrás das costas._

_- Oi pessoal. – ela sorri – Eu acho que falo por todos também quando digo que..._

_- O papai é o maior mago de todos! – Igneel de repente grita, entrando na frente da irmã, e ergue o punho para o alto igual à Natsu – Na verdade, em termos físicos, o tio Elfman é o maior e você ainda pode apanhar da tia Erza e do tio Laxus pai, mas seu espírito de luta é demais!_

_- Tem certeza que está me elogiando Igneel? Ninguém te pagou pra falar no microfone?_

_- Oh pai, eu tô aqui abrindo meu coração! – Layla se enfurece e o empurra._

_- Dá o fora Igneel! Você pode fazer um discurso quando eu terminar!_

_- Oh, minha irmãzinha é tão delicada! Dá cá um beijinho no seu irmão._

_- Sai daqui! – ela barra sua boca com a mão esquerda e logo todos começam a rir._

_Igneel usa roupas como eram as de Lucy, sendo uma camisa fechada e longa sem mangas e uma calça preta, além de uma faixa azul na testa. Sua marca foi escolhida pra ficar na mão direita, assim como a dela. Depois de crescer, a maior diversão do filho de Dragneel é provocar Layla. Em segundos, um gatinho mesclado de azul e branco por manchas, com o símbolo da Fairy Tail bem exposto na sua barriga, pega o microfone e voa acima da cabeça dos irmãos._

_- E eu também quero agradecer ao papai por ter nascido. Ele é o maior Exceed de todos! Aye! – de longe, Happy começa a chorar enquanto Charlie dá um sorriso caloroso._

_- Dê esse microfone de volta Herbie! – a irmã tapa seus olhos com a cauda e toma o objeto – A Layla não terminou de fazer seu discurso!_

_- Obrigada Cherry. – a moça pega o fone e olha aborrecida para Igneel – Idiota._

_- Diga olhando nos meus olhos que não me ama. – ele segura suas bochechas e a olha sério._

_- Oh mãe, posso matar o Igneel? – ela grita para a multidão e Natsu sobe numa cadeira._

_- De jeito nenhum! Aí eu perco meu título de "reprodutor alfa"!_

_- Ninguém liga pra esse título idiota, Natsu. – Lucy grita nervosa._

_- Eu ligo! Vai ser um filho a menos rumo aos nossos trinta, Lucy! – do nada, uma sandália voadora atinge a cabeça do Salamandra, que cai nocauteado no chão._

_- Igneel, largue a sua irmã pra ela terminar logo esse discurso!_

_- Valeu mãe. Bom, o que eu ia dizer antes de ser rudemente interrompida..._

_- Tá falando chique só para se exibir? – Gale provoca da multidão e troca um soquinho com Metalicana, mas logo os dois são calados por tapas da mãe._

_- Como eu estava falando... – Layla procura tranquilizar a veia nervosa que salta da testa – Eu acho que falo por todos também quando digo..._

_- Isso você já falou. – em dois segundos, Gregory cai do palco com a marca do soco de Layla no nariz e é acudido por Juvia enquanto Natsu ri._

_- Mais alguém vai me interromper ou eu posso continuar? – nem o som de grilos é ouvido – Ótimo. – ela se recompõe e passa a mão nos cabelos – Não esperava me despentear para falar no discurso, mas... Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é: não importa se nós temos um status de força, uma lista de diferenças de poder e habilidade ou somos tão loucos que o povo pensa duas vezes antes de nos dar uma missão. – todos riem, até os machucados – Nós podemos ser estranhos, mas somos os membros de uma guilda unida. Temos que homenagear hoje não só nossos pais, mas mais um ano de prosperidade e parceria. – Layla pausa até os menores subirem no palco e todas as crianças se reunirem com enormes sorrisos no rosto – Somos uma família unida, a Fairy Tail!_

_Quando ela ergue o indicador e o polegar em sinal da guilda, todos repetem o gesto e riem com gosto. O futuro da Fairy Tail nasceu à imagem do passado, onde a mistura das magas e dos magos mais poderosos de Fiore resultou em um glorioso presente forte, que evolui mais a cada dia. Mavis e Makarov sorriem com orgulho, esperança, fé e confiança para tal futuro. Finalmente, por volta das seis horas da noite, outros grupos de guildas aparecem na festa._

_- Dá licença. – todos olham para a porta e sorriem surpresos – Podemos participar da festa?_

_- Lyon? – Gray se aproxima do irmão de criação e o abraça – Vieram todos?!_

_- É claro, ou vocês acham que íamos faltar a essa celebração do Dia Dos Pais?_

_- Achei que nem fosse dar as caras na minha frente desde que perdeu aquela nossa aposta de quem tinha a filha mais gloriosa. Lembra que a Julieta ganhou o concurso de Miss Fiore?_

_- Cala a boca ou vou te dar um soco na frente dela. – ele sussurra de volta._

_- Dá licença. – um loiro se aproxima de Mina – Esse lugar do seu lado tá ocupado?_

_- Claro que não! – ela se apressa em dizer com olhos brilhando – Quem é você?_

_- Shine. Não sei se você conhece meu pai, Sting. – a garota acena com um enorme sorriso._

_- Oh sim. – estica a mão – Muito prazer então Shine. Sou a Mina, filha..._

_- De Laxus, o dragão de raios, e Mirajane, a maga Take Over mais popular daquela revista... Qual o nome? Ah é, Magos & Magos! Eu sei. Conheço a reputação do seu pai e também da Fairy Tail toda. Muito prazer. – o sorriso dele derrete a jovem – E então, em qual ranking vocês estão?_

_- Se for o ranking de quem come mais torta em dois minutos, o tio Natsu ganha._

_- Não – ele ri -, estou falando do membro mais forte da guilda. É seu pai?_

_- Por incrível que pareça, não. É a tia Erza, depois o tio Jellal seguido do papai e a mamãe._

_- Aposto que eles iam gostar de enfrentar meu pai agora. Ele ficou mais forte._

_- Será? Ninguém aqui pega leve. Todo dia nós treinamos com eles._

_- Eu também treino com meu pai todo dia. Fiquei mais encorpado desde o ano passado._

_- Ah, eu acredito. – o loiro ri ao ver o riso abobalhado dela, com o olhar direcionado para seu peito exposto pela camisa aberta – Por que não competimos qualquer dia desses?_

_- Eu vou adorar. E que tal se nesse meio tempo aproveitarmos para comer alguma coisa?_

_- E que tal se tivermos um encontro no cinema, quem sabe, as seis?_

_- Fechado. Te pego amanhã. – os dois concordam, riem e mudam de assunto._

_Logo todos se espalham e começam a conversar entre si. Enquanto os adolescentes juntam-se em pares, Julieta sobe ao palco mais uma vez segurando a mão de Hiroíto. Eles estão junto dos irmãos Jiro e Jun e das irmãs Miki e Layka. A moça bate no microfone novamente e todos calam._

_- Gente, nós queremos dar um aviso. Não é a nossa intenção direcionar essa comemoração pra gente, mas... – seu sorriso aumenta e as pernas amolecem ao olhar o rapaz ao lado, que ri e dá continuidade ao anúncio tirando o fone do suporte._

_- Julieta e eu vamos nos casar. – imediatamente, Gray engasga com a colher do sorvete, que quase cai goela abaixo, o leque de Evergreen vai ao chão e Elfman entorna o copo de cerveja sobre o balcão – Pedi a mão dela ontem! – eles mostram as alianças e a maioria comemora._

_- CASAR? – o mago do gelo berra – Vocês só saíram da guilda por três dias e já querem se casar? Como é que você noiva e não me diz nada Julieta?_

_- Tô dizendo agora. E eu não sou a única com boas novas._

_- É... – Jiro se aproxima segurando a mãe de Miki e Jun de Layka – Miki e eu nos juntamos pouco depois de sairmos de viagem para nossa missão. – o mais velho diz tímido._

_- E Jun e eu estamos namorando tem uns dois dias. – a garota comemora e o rapaz cora – E antes que diga alguma coisa papai, Jun é maravilhoso. Ele diz todo dia que eu acordo linda._

_- Mas você é linda. – é a vez das pernas de Laxus tremerem enquanto Jellal sorri orgulhoso._

_- Layla. – Natsu se vira com um olhar assustador para a filha ao lado – Por favor, confirme que ainda é virgem e não aceitou o pedido de namoro do Yasuzo._

_- Eu não pai. – ela sorri de canto, observando o rapaz ao longe abaixar os óculos e piscar._

**_Fim_**


End file.
